El padre más fuerte de la Humanidad
by MeryLamperouge
Summary: Me llamo Levi y soy conocido como "El hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad". He vivido como criminal en los suburbios subterráneos de Sina y tiempo después he participado de lleno en la lucha contra los titanes, pero ahora me voy a enfrentar a la misión más dura de toda mi vida: dar a luz a una nueva vida. ERERI/ MPREG.


**¡Buenas a todos! Hoy vengo con un fic que nunca pensé que fuera a escribir: un Mpreg. Lo digo porque ese género, sin ánimo de ofender, nunca me había gustado. Pero fue empezar a ver imágenes de esta pareja y morí de amor *-* Así que aquí traigo esta historia que a mí, por lo menos, me ha dado lástima al final ;_; Espero que os guste!**

Todavía era temprano, pero me desvelé. No es que no tuviera sueño, pero había algo dentro de mí moviéndose, algo que, a pesar de no estar listo para salir al mundo, ya se mostraba con ganas de descubrir lo que tanto nos había costado ganar:

La libertad...

Me levanté lo más sigiloso que pude, pues no quería despertar al mocoso que dormía a mi lado. Mi mocoso... Iba avanzando todo lo rápido que me permitía mi cuerpo en constantes cambios, pero necesitaba volver a ver aquella extensión azulada, necesitaba creer que todo aquello no era un sueño. Y allí estaba. En cuanto deje el bosque atrás me encontré con aquella masa de agua gigante. Tan inmenso, pero a la vez tan hermoso... Lo más irónico de todo es que, siendo el enano el que más ganas tenía de descubrir el mar, resulta que al final me puse yo más contento que él. Pero no me iba a poner a dar saltos y a tirarme de plancha sobre el agua como hizo él, ¡faltaría más, tsk!

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la suave brisa marina acariciara mi rostro, disfrutando de aquel momento que no tardaría mucho en acabar. Y es que debíamos ponernos en marcha si no queríamos que aquellos cabrones nos atraparan. Intenté apartar todas aquellas mierdas de mi cabeza, pensando solo en aquel mocoso de ojos verdes que me cautivó.

…

Y pensar que al principio no me caía bien... así era, el Chico Titán me provocaba desconfianza, y encima era un mierdecilla al que los titanes raptaban cada dos por tres. ¿Y quién le tenía que rescatar? Pues yo o la chupaculos de Mikasa. Pero dejando todo eso a parte, había que admitir que el chico tenía agallas, que realmente estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por la humanidad, y no pude sentir cierta curiosidad por él. Al cabo del tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo, aquella curiosidad se convirtió en admiración; admiración que pasó a ser llamado "amor". ¿Cómo había podido enamorarme de un mocoso así? No lo sabía, pero...lo que sí sabía de verdad es que, por primera vez, sentía verdadero temor cuando salíamos de expedición fuera de las murallas. Temor por perderlo...

Con el tiempo él también comenzó a sentir aquella conexión. Primero comenzaron las miradas y luego los besos fugaces a escondidas que dieron paso a noches interminables de verdadera pasión, donde pronunciábamos nuestros nombres sin cesar con miedo a que no hubiera una próxima vez. Nuestra relación ya no era ningún secreto, aunque todos la aceptaban…excepto Mikasa, que no decían ni una palabra pero que me echaba una de esas miradas asesinas de: "cuando menos te lo esperes te vas a enterar de quién soy yo, capullo". Pero todo iba bien, éramos felices en la medida de nuestras posibilidades y nuestro estilo de vida. Hasta que un día…

Llegó el día en el que acabamos con los titanes. No dejamos ni uno. La victoria de la humanidad se había hecho realidad, y en gran parte gracias a Eren. Los días siguientes fueron todo celebraciones, fiestas y alabanzas. Eren estaba encantado, pero yo estaba deseando que aquellos pelmazos dejaran de hacer tantas pamplinas. ¡Se habían pasado criticando a la Legión desde que fue creada! Además, yo quería celebrar la victoria a solas con mi pequeño, qué coño. Eren todavía seguía emocionado y radiante, y también lo demostró en la intimidad (¡y tanto que lo demostró!) Por eso aquella vez, y solo por aquella vez, dejé que me tomara él a mí. Fue una noche inolvidable y que recordaríamos toda nuestra vida, pero…a las pocas semanas de aquella noche, algo empezó a ocurrir.

La población se estaba preparando para poblar el exterior, y nosotros no íbamos a ser menos. Eren soñaba con el momento de ver el mar, la nieve, todas aquellas cosas que salían en los libros que Armin le dejó. Tenía que admitir que yo también estaba deseoso de salir, que ya tenía ganas de abandonar aquella jaula llamada muros. Pero unos días antes de partir empecé a enfermar, no sabía lo que me pasaba. Pasé de nauseas y vómitos a cambios de humor inesperados e impropios de mí. Me volví débil, y Eren no quería salir hasta que me recuperase, pero esa recuperación no llegaba y al final le tuvimos que pedir ayuda a Hanji que, aunque era una científica loca, también sabía de medicina. Tampoco supo descifrar aquellos síntomas, aunque unas semanas después ella y cualquiera que me viera podría saber qué me ocurría.

Mi vientre se había hinchado, y no porque hubiese engordado de tanto comer. Después de unas pruebas que me realizó Hanji, todo se confirmó: había vida creciendo en mi interior. Estaba embarazado. Según la teoría de la castaña, ocurría que los genes titánicos del mocoso tenían la capacidad de crear vida. ¿Y por qué eso no le ha ocurrido a él y a mí sí? ¿Estamos locos?

Todo aquello era absurdo y no tenía ningún sentido, pero Eren, al contrario de lo que yo me esperaba, se emocionó muchísimo. Lástima que yo no me alegrase tanto, pues no sabía cómo iba a ser mi vida de aquel entonces en adelante. Hanji estaba como loca, pero le advertimos de que no se lo contara a nadie. Solo lo sabíamos nosotros tres y, pocos días después, Erwin, Mikasa y Armin. Nadie más podía saber aquello porque no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían las autoridades; podrían tomarlo como una aberración, una amenaza para aquella humanidad recientemente liberada. Por eso mismo comenzamos a pensar en irnos a alguna aldea tranquila de las que se están construyendo en el exterior, pero hubo un contratiempo fatal.

Era de noche y faltaba una semana para irnos al exterior. Mi vientre estaba más hinchado y mis ropas ya no disimulaban el bulto, por lo que apenas podía salir de casa. Según Hanji, ya debía de llevar unos tres meses de embarazo, más o menos. Estábamos durmiendo juntos, plácidamente, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta con violencia. Nos encontramos a un muy alterado Erwin.

-¡Tenéis que salir de aquí! ¡YA!

A penas nos dio tiempo a coger unas prendas y poco más, pues Erwin nos sacó a toda prisa, y ni siquiera nos pudimos despedir de Hanji y los demás. Fuera de la casa había un carro lleno de provisiones. Había ocurrido lo que más temíamos: nuestro secreto había sido descubierto. ¿Adivináis quién había sido? Mikasa, esa zorra asiática… Sabía que me haría pagar por haberle quitado a Eren, pero no me imaginaba que de una forma así. Resulta que la muy guarra fue a contar el secreto a la policía militar con el fin de que me ejecutasen, pero el resultado fue otro muy distinto: íbamos a ser ejecutados los dos y nuestro bebé con nosotros. Se dio cuenta de la cagada que había hecho y fue inmediatamente a informárselo a Erwin. Los momentos siguientes fueron muy confusos: Eren enfurecido y a la vez llorando, mi dolor de barriga, los gritos de los policías a pocos metros de nosotros…

-¡No dejéis que escapen! ¡Buscad hasta los confines de la Tierra y eliminad a esos monstruos!

…

Me había quitado los zapatos y las olas masajeaban suavemente mis pies, dejándolos frescos. Monstruos… ¿cómo coño se atrevían llamarnos así cuando habíamos entregado nuestras vidas por la libertad, cuando habíamos estado a punto de morir en incontables ocasiones mientras el resto estaban dentro de aquellos mugrosos muros holgazaneando?

Hemos sido desterrados. Ya no podemos volver a la civilización porque si nos ven, nos ejecutarán sin miramientos. Estamos los tres solos. La Esperanza de la Humanidad y el Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad son ahora la Amenaza de la Humanidad. Qué irónico, ¿no? Aunque todo este tema me jode mucho, he sabido afrontarlo más o menos bien, pues estamos libres en un inmenso mundo por explorar, pero Eren… Eren sigue sin superarlo del todo. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses después de todo aquello y, desde entonces, no hemos dejado de viajar como nómadas por miedo a que esos hijos de puta nos pillen. Ya hemos avanzado un trecho enorme, es imposible que se puedan expandir en cuatro meses hasta donde nosotros nos encontramos, aunque nunca se sabe…

Cuatro meses…sumando, ya llevaba siete de embarazo. Siete…sí, se notaba, porque mi vientre está enorme. Me acaricié la barriga y no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a dar a luz? ¿Qué me iba a pasar? ¿Y al bebé? Aunque tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, sentía una gran ilusión. Un hijo del mocoso y mío… suena increíble. Mientras pensaba todo aquello, sentí unas manos por encima de las mías, acariciándolas.

-¿Ya te has despertado, enano?- pregunté.

Eren estaba detrás de mí, con la barbilla apoyada en mi hombro, abrazándome. Estaba sonriéndome con ternura, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos podía ver las huellas de un sufrimiento muy grande.

-Te recuerdo que, aunque yo sea el menor de los dos, no soy precisamente el enano- en circunstancias normales le habría pegado un codazo, pero por esta vez se lo perdonaría.

-Ya, lo que tú digas… Deberíamos empezar a movernos.

-No sé, Levi. Estamos muy lejos de la civilización- no pudo evitar decir aquello con cierta tristeza- es imposible que nos atrapen.

-Te equivocas. Al igual que nosotros estamos avanzando, ellos también pueden haberse extendido por el mundo.

-Pero estás de siete meses…

-¡Por eso mismo! ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí y que me encuentren pariendo? Porque a mí no me haría ni puta gracia.

-Está bien… solo una cosa.

-Depende de qué cosa.

-Quiero seguir avanzando por la costa. Quiero sentir al agua del mar por última vez antes de que nos adentremos en el bosque.

No pude evitar formar una sonrisa disimulada.

-Eso está hecho- me giré para besarlo antes de emprender la marcha de nuevo, sin apenas provisiones, solo con nuestras ropas. El carro se había roto y teníamos que ir andando. Íbamos sobreviviendo con lo que cazábamos y las frutas que había en la naturaleza y seguiríamos así hasta que encontráramos un refugio permanente adecuado para los tres. Fuimos avanzando agarrados de la mano cuan larga era la playa, hasta que esta se terminó y no tuvimos más remedio que volver al bosque para seguir avanzando. Las olas fueron borrando poco a poco nuestras huellas.

El tiempo fue pasando. Yo me esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo a Eren y por ser fuerte, pero ya me era casi imposible. Teníamos que hacer descansos cada dos por tres y lo poco que avanzábamos no era gran cosa. No podíamos seguir ya con aquella marcha, hasta que dos meses después dimos con el lugar perfecto. Nos habíamos adentrado en uno de los múltiples bosques que había por una zona de inmensas montañas. La vegetación era abundante y resultaba fastidioso andar por allí, pero varios kilómetros más adelante se abría un inmenso claro donde pasaba un riachuelo y pegaban los rayos del Sol.

-¡Levi, ¿lo ves?!- dijo Eren, emocionado. Hasta yo estaba entusiasmado (interiormente, claro).

-Sí… es precioso.

Teníamos el tiempo en nuestra contra, pues ya había salido de cuentas, de modo que construimos una cabaña provisional con la madera que encontrábamos por allí. Ya habría tiempo de construir una mejor. Hacía mucho frío y pudimos ver aquello que Eren llamaba "nevar".

Fue un día de nieve cuando nuestro pequeño regalo estaba listo para venir al mundo. Eren había salido a cazar y yo me encontraba durmiendo. Un dolor punzante en el estómago me había despertado de golpe, anunciando la llegada. Aquel dolor no se parecía a ninguno que haya tenido antes. Era como…como si un ejército de Titanes Colosales se hubiera puesto a patearme por encima. Los pinchazos eran tan insoportables y desconcertantes que hice lo que nunca en mi vida había hecho: gritar de dolor. Eren no tardó en venir a ayudarme, pero yo ya me encontraba retorciéndome sobre mí mismo. Él fue quien guardó la compostura de los dos e intentó mantener la calma.

-Tranquilo, estate tranquilo, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien.

-¡Aah! ¡Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el que se está desgarrando por dentro, joder!

-Hanji dijo que pasarías más dolor del normal. Ten en cuenta que el cuerpo de los hombres no está preparado para estas funciones.

-¿¡Y por qué yo…!?

-Shh…- me intentaba calmar- no hables. Tú solo respira y relájate.

Aquello era rotundamente imposible. El dolor me estaba volviendo loco y me desestabilizaba por completo, dándome unas fiebres altísimas, pero yo no me rendía. En medio de mis delirios insultaba a Eren, diciéndole de todo menos guapo.

-¡Eres un maldito cabrón! ¡¿Por qué dejé que me follaras aquella noche, maldita sea?!

-¡Deja de decir gilipolleces!

-Eren…¡no puedo más!- mi voz estaba teñida de desesperación.

-¡Sí, sí que puedes!- me agarró muy fuerte de la mano- Tienes que seguir por mí, por nosotros… ¡por nuestro hijo!

¿Cuántas horas llevaba ya desde que rompí aguas? ¿Cinco? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Un día entero? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Eren me ponía nieve en la frente para bajar la fiebre o me hablaba para entretenerme, pero apenas podía escucharle.

Me iba…mi consciencia, mi vida se iba yendo poco a poco. ¿Acaso iba a morir? ¿Abandonar a Eren? No podía hacerlo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. No podía…no debía, pero una pesadez se iba apoderando de mí. No veía nada. Ya estaba intentando mentalmente despedirme del mundo cuando unos sonidos llegaron a mi mente.

Unos llantos de bebé.

-¡Levi, mira, mira!- la voz de Eren iba sonando otra vez en mi cabeza, cada vez con más fuerza- ¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO!

-¿Eh…?

Aún no había recuperado del todo la consciencia, pero veía que llevaba en brazos un bulto pequeño envuelto en una manta.

-¡Es una niña!- estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡Y tiene tu color de pelo y mis ojos! Es tan preciosa…

Con todas las fuerzas reunidas en mis brazos, los alcé. Necesitaba ver a aquella criatura, necesitaba saber que lo había conseguido de verdad y que no era un sueño…

-Saluda a papá Levi. Le has dado mucho trabajo, ¿sabes?

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, me pasó aquel bulto. Aquella imagen me hizo recobrar del todo mis sentidos: era una niña, la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Ya había dejado de llorar y tenía los ojos medio abiertos, dejando ver aquel color esmeralda que tanto me gusta.

¿En serio yo había dado a luz algo así?

La apreté contra mí y, por primera vez en muchos años, hice lo que creía que no iba a volver a hacer, ya que no lo hice cuando nos desterraron ni cuando mataron a mis camaradas: comencé a llorar. Sí, me puse a llorar como un imbécil mientras Eren nos abrazaba a los dos.

Puedo asegurar que de todas las misiones costosas que he realizado en mi vida, la de dar a luz ha sido la más difícil, pero también la más satisfactoria.

...

...

Estaba observando el horizonte desde lo alto del bosque de las montañas, aquel en el que mi hija había dado sus primeros pasos. Encontré lo que buscaba. Se veía muy a lo lejos, pero ya estaban relativamente cerca. Dejé el lugar soltando una sonora maldición y me dirigí al claro. Allí había una niñita de pelo negro y ojos verdes jugando al lado del riachuelo. Ella es Carla Jäger, nombre en honor a la abuela difunta de esta niña, mi hija. Cerca suya estaba Eren con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Has visto algo?

-Así es. Aún tenemos algo de tiempo, pero sería mejor que pensáramos en irnos en menos de una semana.

-No…

-Recuerda, Eren. Debemos hacerlo por ella.

Carla se acercó a nosotros un poco decaída.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis tristes?- para ser tan peuqeña, se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Si es que es lista como yo.

-No es nada, cariño- dijo Eren con dulzura- es solo que nos tenemos que ir de viaje.

-¿Si? ¿Va a ser muy largo? ¿Dónde iremos?

-Seguro que pensaremos algún lugar- me agaché y le di un beso en la mejilla- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-Quiero ver la playa. ¡Papá Eren siempre habla de la playa!

-Sí… pues si mi pequeña quiere ir a la playa, entonces iremos.

-¡Bieeeeeen!

Y así fue como, después de seis años de absoluta felicidad, debíamos abandonar nuestro hogar…otra vez. Pero no estábamos decaídos, pues contábamos con nuestra hija al lado nuestra. Aunque había una cosa que nos preocupaba horriblemente a los dos: ¿qué pasará cuando Eren y yo ya no estemos en este mundo? ¿Qué hará nuestra hija sola, sin nadie más que la apoye, con el peligro de que la puedan ejecutar si la encuentran?

Lo cierto es que para que se diera esa situación se tardarían muchos años, tal vez sesenta o más. Para ese entonces, Eren y yo guardamos la esperanza de que en esos años la humanidad haya avanzado ideológicamente al igual que avanzan ocupando terrenos. Guardamos la esperanza de que sepan aceptar a las personas sin importa su origen o sus circunstancias, por extrañas que sean. Seguiremos viviendo con esa pequeña llama de esperanza.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y el parto, ha quedado real? Es la primera vez que escribo un fic así y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo D: ¡Solo espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
